This is a proposal to expand the Case Western Reserve University Cancer Research Center Flow Cytometry Facility by funding the purchase of a Coulter "Elite" flow cytometer/cell sorter. The addition of this instrument to our facility will accomplish several goals needed to ensure completion of PHS funded research at this University. First, it will provide for efficient and rapid cell sorting which we are not currently able to do. Second, it will increase our multi-parametric capability. At present we are limited to two color fluorescence plus forward and right angle light scatter. Third, it will allow us to change our data acquisition system on our existing ORTHO cytofluorograph to an inexpensive IBM based non-sorting system. This will provide compatibility between our existing cytometer and the new system. Fourth, it will ensure that we will have the capacity to meet the needs of current users plus the committed increase by this University to the recruitment of 75 new faculty researchers.